Follow The Leader
by straitjackit
Summary: Some things aren’t quite what they seem… !Set early LWW, just after the Lamppost with all 4 children. Oneshot!


I suddenly got the inspiration for this by reminiscing. Edmund's point of view, set in The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. Possibly drabble-esque, as it is short.

Title: Follow the Leader  
Summary: Some things aren't quite what they seem… (Set early LWW, just after the Lamp-post with all 4 children. One-shot)Warnings: Does sibling rivalry count? Language (do you know what 'bugger' really means? No? Good for you!).

Disclaimer: See profile

* * *

Prats.  
They're all stupid prats.  
I know I gave myself away, but I hadn't meant to, it was a foolish mistake. But their mistake is worse yet. They'll see that soon enough.

You see, all our lives, though we're all older, Lucy has always been the 'leader' of our little group.  
Anything Lucy wants, Lucy gets. Anything she wanted to do, we decided sounded good. To begin with, I found it alright, but I was young and naïve. As I grew older, I realised that myself, Susan and Peter should really have the final say, and not Lucy. After all, she's the youngest. That's how it goes.

Right?

Yet, she'd start bawling if we did something she didn't like. Take the time we went to the park. Lucy said she didn't want to go to the park as there were some girls who picked on her. I tried to point out that girls don't pick on one another, but as usual I was ignored. It got to the point that she refused to move from where she sat in our front room, and as Mother and Father were out, we had to change our plans and go to the cinema instead. She even dragged us to see a kid's film! Yet Peter and Susan didn't complain _once_, instead worrying about these make believe girls picking on their darling sister.

I wish that, just once, they'd worry about the boys in my school beating me up every other day. Peter doesn't seem to care, he just ignores the bruises.

Even now, in Narnia, a land none of us really know anything about (except myself, of course. I'm sure Her Majesty told me enough to get by…), we're following _her_ lead.

Trusting an overgrown goat who was going to kidnap her? Doesn't sound sensible to me. Besides, why did he let her go? I think he changed his mind to take her when he found out about us. That's what Her Majesty said, anyway. Fauns are notorious for that, you know.

I see his point; why have one slave when you can have four?

He claimed that Her Majesty was a false queen, a false leader, enchanting the land so it is always winter yet never Christmas. Why would she? She likes presents, I've seen that, and I don't believe she likes the cold: she did have far too many blankets to like the winter snows. He claimed everyone in Narnia had become slaves to her. I think _he_ is the slave trader in _this _country.

Oh, bugger. There Peter goes again, calling me a beast for lying. What was I supposed to do, huh? Tell you all about my meeting with Her Majesty? She asked me not to tell you, and you've always told me to keep a promise, Susan. I'm just doing as you taught me to.  
You'll understand when you meet her. She is marvellous, and extremely beautiful and kind. She has some delicious sweets, too…

Oh no, I have a stomach ache again, yet those bloody beasts are forcing me to walk rather quickly. Oh, Lucy's running away.

I wonder, if I ran away, would they be ok with it? No, of course they wouldn't. Peter would call me a little git and cuff me around the ear, trying to be Father again. I do wish he'd stop that nonsense, he's absolutely terrible. Susan would scold both of us, being the ever sensible one. Lucy would probably laugh at me. She planned it all, anyway.

Yes, I believe that.  
Lucy, our esteemed leader, has manipulated us all since the miserable day she was born. I'm just glad that I came to my senses, now if only those idiots called my siblings would do the same…

You see, the only leader around here casting a spell is Little Miss Lucy Pevensie.  
And that's about to end.

Just you wait, you jerks. You'll get your comeuppance soon enough.

* * *

I really hope that sounded like something Edmund would say. He is supposed to come across as jealous, did he? I came up with it randomly, while reminiscing about a trip with my school when I was little, where we re-enacted an evacuation. Despite being the oldest in my group of four, I was given the role of the youngest (surprisingly, our role cards were very similar to that of the Pevensie children… Hmm…), and discovered that though we all acted well for our ages, my supposed need to speak up about what I did and didn't want to do (yes, that was on the card) caused us to go by a lot of my decisions. I also saw one of the guys who was supposed to be older getting rather frustrated with it. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

Till next time,

Yours, Straitjackit (soon-to-be ruler of Earth)


End file.
